The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An electric vehicle is equipped with a transmission that can shift power from a motor to reduce the manufacturing cost by decreasing the capacity of a motor.
As described above, it is desired that a transmission for an electric vehicle has a relatively simple configuration, so a synchromesh type of shifting mechanism that has been used for a manual transmission is used in electric vehicles. However, we have discovered that the synchromesh type of shifting mechanism has a defect that torque interruption that disconnects power to be transmitted to driving wheels in shifting is generated.